


Akechi's Furry Very Bad Day

by TheNightWatcher



Category: Persona 5, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Akechi is very tsundere says a friend, Alternate Universe, Fluff, If you remember the I Choose You movie, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Sorrel's past, Luxio!Akechi, One Shot, dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightWatcher/pseuds/TheNightWatcher
Summary: Akechi wants a refund on life after death.He shouldn't have to deal with another world while being a different creature entirely.But wait, there's more...Of course there is.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49
Collections: Quality Persona Fics





	Akechi's Furry Very Bad Day

Snow, and the taste of snowflakes.

Akechi wakes to a gray sky, clouded, and full of dancing ice crystals. He leaps back onto all fours and stretches, cat-back and all. Taking a moment to brush patches of fur into a kept appearance, he thinks of the nausea pooling. He's been feeling feverish lately, but it could be from the lack of food he's been searching for. Akechi can't hunt for shit, and berries were difficult to find in an extreme climate such as this.

It was just his luck, to end up in the body of some kind of weird-lion thing with a knack for electricity.

Sure, Akechi took a long three hours to scream at the world. Claw at the snow biome's ground with hatred for _another_ meaningless chance ever since dying, but oh well. He's over it now, done and done, he's accepted everything. After all, it's been three days. Three straight days of wandering aimlessly and wondering how everything is going back in his former world.

Did they ever find a body?

...Damn, he's hungry. How do large felines even hunt? He's seen a few Animal Discovery channels, viewed several scenes of lions devouring gazelle.

Not that any of those scenes helped him. The equally animated animals here seem to possess elements of their own for defense.

Which made his job ten times harder. He's been slapped by birds with their steel-feeling wings, burned by fire foxes, and nearly frozen solid by defensive blue seals.

This was _stupid._ He's _Akechi Goro._ A top persona user who dominated the Metaverse for his gains and came _this_ close to completing his goal if not for some snags. To be outsmarted by these stranger creatures is immensely degrading. This almost feels on-per with being stranded in the metaverse with no other way but to eat other shadows, _while_ being a shadow, in a nicer, breathable place.

A pitiful rumble echoed throughout the snow clearing.

Akechi scoffs.

What he _wouldn't_ do for a proper meal right now…

Akechi jolts, catching wind of a sound of a stumble and flattened snow. Something was injured, _something_ was barely able to move. And do you know what that meant?

Akechi jetted in a blur, eager to find whatever poor soul decided to be an idiot and give away their position. His paws shred against the show as he runs, runs, and _runs._

He's far past the line of 'Don't Eat Strange Animals Raw'. Akechi can simply zap the victim until it's half-brunt, and bam, his very own meal.

The scent of blood would be nauseating to a normal person, but Akechi had lived a brutal life. He's fully prepared for whatever is laying on the snow ground in a heap. This won't be any different than cooking in real-time. To cut up the meat with sharp objects and cook. It would be easy, putting a poor creature out of its misery. Akechi is ready for the deed.

Until he's not, because as he crashed a few feet away, his eyes confirmed the injured being was actually human, and a _child_ to boot.

What kind of stupid brat goes _this_ far out here? In a world full of lethal creatures holding more elements than what should be allowed. Where did they come from, and were they running from something? Judging by the pink-red mush in the snow, the child had hurt their head but he couldn't see from how the blood scent was strongest on the small human's face. To which, he cannot see as the child had fallen on their face.

Akechi knelt down, careful to nose his way forward to turn the child over.

He stares down at the young face of One Akira _Fucking_ Kurusu.

Akechi breathes once, twice, swears violence on whoever puts him in this situation, then delivers a nudge with a paw.

The boy whimpers, pained. The tiny thing curls up further in the snow.

Akechi has no pity. He nudges Kurusu once more, rougher.

"O-Ouch! Ouch, my head…" Odd, to hear such a high-pitched _bratty_ voice from Kurusu. "Where," The child sits up, trembling in his little dark blue coat and pale red scarf. "W-Where am," The wind drifts, the clouds continue to move, and the child sits up in a sluggish tug. "I?"

Silver irises meet golden.

The child stills.

"Woah," _Akira_ breathes because Akechi would rather call a much smaller Kurusu by the first name. "You're pretty." Little fingers reach out.

Akechi leaps back, disinterested in having those hands touch him. The disappearing flash of air-borne snow demonstrates the little boy's shadow of disappointment.

"I-I won't hurt you!" Akira attempts with a shaky breath. "Can I touch your fur?" His fingers are red and bruised. Frostbite is a lethal danger, isn't it? Compared to the head wound, which may not be as serious since there didn't seem to be any hint of concussion. "Please." Akira straightens up to sit on his knees, trembling, nose sticky but eyes firmly ahead.

Akechi could smell the faint fear in the child's posture. Regardless, Akira wordlessly pushed forward, overwhelmed, and determined in human patience. Mature for his young age, it seemed. Akechi nearly scoffs, instead, padding forward and taking a seat next to the idiot with red dripping down a human ear. Child fingers immediately dove forward and gently latched onto his fur. An odd feeling, but he'll survive.

"Thank you!" Akira gasps, leaning onto Akechi's side. "You're so warm. Nice, too. I didn't mean to scare anybody." The relaxed body of a small human bundle is surprisingly therapeutic to a lost soul who's been wandering for days.

Akechi thinks of classically old seats and the smell of coffee. He shuts his eyes, huffs, and keeps an eye out for any possible dangers.

"I'm Akira. Akira Kurusu," The child clings tighter. "Nice to meet you, Luxio."

Luxio? Akechi tilts his head to glance at the little boy, but he's being hugged a little too tightly to properly catch sight of this young Akira's face. Akechi decides to watch ahead, hearing the rushing water of a river.

"I know you're busy," Akira whispers, soft. "But can I hold you for just a little more? I'll leave you alone soon." The tiny fingers in his fur are shaking. In fact, everything about the child clinging to him was trembling. Cold, injured, and scared, but not the type who reached for aid.

 _Ah,_ Akechi muses as he watches a tree dismiss a patch of snow off its branches. _Trying to act cool?_

Well, it's not like Akechi had anything better to do today. Even if he _is_ a bit hungry.

Akechi stands, the child leaning for support jolts and finally releases his fur.

Teary eyes of silver don't suit the Phantom Thief leader at all, Akechi decides, and nuzzles into Akira's coat pockets. The child squeaks, unprepared, and Akechi tugs out a chocolate bar between fangs.

Disdain flares at the sight of unhealthy treats, having bet on fruit snacks but this will do.

Akechi rips the bar open with his teeth and paws, devouring the candy for himself. The taste was just as he remembers in a chocolate bar. A lingering taste of tangy cream milk cocoa pleasant for a temporary appetizer.

He utterly dismisses Akira's giggle with a flick of a star-tipped tail.

"I guess you were hungry," Akira chimes despite the sluggish red drying on his face. "I didn't need it anyway."

Akechi ignores him, takes a few steps forward, and glances back with a blank expression.

Akira stares at him like a doe in headlights. "Are you telling me to follow you?" He gasps, face flushed from the cold and mouth agape.

Akechi resists rolling his eyes. _Obviously._ Wordless agreement bleeds into the air as he waits and waits. Ah, this is taking too long, can he just leave?

The child finally scurries after him. In a daze, disbelief falls in waves as Akira manages a shaky smile.

And if Akira clung to him tighter than before, as if he had found a new lifeline, Akechi didn't shake the boy off.

* * *

Finding where Akira had come from wasn't too difficult. Akechi's passenger was quite the chat-box in pointing out landmarks, trees, and logs on the snow as compass points close to home. During the walk, Akechi had listened with interest to Akira's life in this strange world. The similarities are glaringly close.

Akira's parents held contests every year and were often absent from home. He claims not to be lonely because his parents' 'Pokemon' keep him company all the time. No friends, asocial, and the other town kids think he's a bit odd from how he keeps to himself.

"I'm not weird," Akira defends himself in a pitched huff. "I'm just bad at talking to people. It's easier to speak to someone who can't talk back. I think." He ponders aloud, and Akechi not-so-gently head-butts the little boy's back up a snow hill. "Ouch, ow!" Akira whines, but there's no mercy here.

Akira wasn't _that_ injured. Hurt, yes, but not incapable of movement. The more he walks, the closer the little boy can get back home.

"Woah, wait, wait we made it!" Like now, for example.

Akechi looks forward to having another mini-breakdown after this whole mess is over.

Akira's silver irises seem to glitter from both the snow and sunset. He looks down at the multiple buildings from downhill, snowflakes beginning to drift into the makings of a gentle flurry. Tiny lights from the windows glimmer as rays of light, demonstrating civilization and safety for the resident who was once lost.

Akechi tenses as the sound of a hard-to-miss sniffle reaches his ears.

"Thank you," Akira rasps with a couple of stuttering breaths. It's as if the little boy kept a barrier on completely releasing a grateful wail. "Thank you, Luxio." Akira wept, tiny hands rubbing away the tears.

 _That's not my name,_ Akechi bitterly turns heel, prepared to leave, and stills once two small arms attempt to engulf him in an embrace.

"Thank you," Akira sniffles. "Thanks, I'll always remember this." The grip tightens as much as it can for a child. "You really do have cool golden fur." He mumbles in a blurred mutter, and Akechi mentally sighs. "I won't run out on my own anymore...So don't get yourself hurt either, okay?" Little fingers scratch behind a feline's ear. "It's a promise for the both of us."

Akechi won't be the one to bite a child's fingers today so he merely sits through it, waits for Akira to finally cease hugging him, and bolts.

He could hear Akira's parting shout and didn't look back. Ignores the heavy pit in his stomach and continues to run.

His job was done.

And once Akechi was alone once more, he watched the river current and wondered.

...Perhaps it would've been better to have stayed dead than to have been stranded in a strange place as this.

**Author's Note:**

> You bet Akechi would be a shiny. Also, after this event, I am 200% certain Akira would seek the 'Mysterious Golden Luxio' out again and again. He wouldn't leave Akechi alone lol. 
> 
> It wouldn't surprise me if one day Akira asked Akechi to become his. But Akechi even agree to that?? Ha. Haha.
> 
> Too bad it's a one-shot fOOLS. 8)
> 
> Aka, the story I made because I failed a quiz, got sad, and wanted fluff.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
